


You Sang To Me

by puffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the fall of the Dark Lord, Harry is not a pop star. Come and read as he remembers someone that was very important in his life. This is male on male if you don't like then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sang To Me

You Sang to me

A/N Here is another one-shot. This is another Harry Potter story. I hope you all like it. This one is Harry and Draco pairing. Please send in those reviews.

I don’t own the song, which is by Marc Anthony. I don’t the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

 

A young man in his late 20’s was sitting in his two room apartment playing his guitar while he was humming a new tune.  
As he was humming his bright green eyes snapped open as the lyrics seem to be flowing forth as he thought about someone he hadn’t thought about in a while.  
This young man was about 27 years old. He had thick unruly, wild jet black hair. He stood about 5’9”. His body was well tone and had a light tan to it because of how much he spent out doors most of his young life.  
He also had bright green eyes that use to be hidden by a pair of thick lens glasses. Now he wears contact lens. He had always hated his glasses.  
There was something else about this young man that made him special. He was a wizard. He was also the savor of the wizarding world. This young man was none other then Harry James Potter.  
Now, years after saving the wizarding world, he was a singer and a very popular one at that. Harry knew that a lot of his popularity came from the fact he was the boy-who-lived. Hay it got him a singing contract and a chance to prove he could really sing and play the guitar.  
There was something else about him that only a select few new. Harry was gay. That’s right. Harry Potter was gay and had been since his fourth year at Hogwarts.

i just wanted you to comfort me  
when I called you late last night you see  
i was fallin' into love  
oh yes, i was crashin' into love  
oh of all the words you sang to me  
about life, the truth and bein' free yea  
you sang to me, oh how you sang to me  
As Harry was writing this part of the song he thought about the love of his life, Draco Malfoy.  
Draco was snotty brat when Harry met him in his first year but he had always said he was good looking.  
Draco had soft platinum blond hair and fair skin. His body was well tone and had topped off at 6’4”. He had steely grey eyes that always seem to be able to read Harry very well.  
When the two had been in school the two had always fought each other. It was always over stupid things a well. But as they got older they put their fighting to the side, there was a war going on after all.  
Draco never wanted to follower Voldemort, so he turned the light side. To Harry’s side.  
They got paired up to a lot of missions together and because of this got to know each other. Their hate grew into friendship that later grew into love.  
Harry remembers the day he told Draco. Harry had been falling, crashing into love with Draco for a while before he told him. He remembers how great it felt to tell him.

girl i live off how you make me feel  
so i question all this bein' real  
cuz i'm not afraid to love  
for the first time i'm not afraid of love

He remembers how at first he question his feeling, wondering if they were real. He realized they were and he wasn’t scared to love Draco. It would be the only time he wouldn’t be scared to love anyone.

oh, this day seems made for you and me  
and you showed me what life needs to be  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me

 

The day he told Draco Harry remembers how it seems like nothing could go wrong. How it seems like it was made for the two of them. That was the day he realized how had something to live for now, Draco.

all the while you were in front of me i never realized  
i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when you sing to me  
how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when u sing to me

 

The thing was that Harry never truly heard Draco. Draco was right in front of Harry but he never heard him.  
See Harry knew he loved Draco and knew that Draco cared for him. He just didn’t know if Draco loved him or not. Harry never heard him.

just to think you live inside of me  
i had no idea how this could be  
now i'm crazy for your love  
can't believe i'm crazy for your love  
the words you said you sang to me  
and you showed me where i wanna be  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me

Harry paused after writing this part of the song and read over it again. As he did a tear fell from his eyes. These words were really true.  
He had no idea what life with Draco would be like. Nor did he realize that Draco would show him where he wanted to be in his life.  
Draco showed his life full of happiness and happy memories. Draco also showed him how much of a family he wanted and wanted with him. Something he never truly got.

all the while you were in front of me i never realized  
i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when you sing to me  
how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when u sing to me

Harry let out a sigh as he finished up the song and wished he could hear Draco’s voice again. He missed his love so much that it hurt. The hurt was almost to bear at times.   
As Harry finished up the song he closed his eyes as remember the day Draco was ripped from him.  
It was the last battle. Voldemort had found out that Draco was Harry true weakness. So he had Draco kidnapped. Voldemort aka Tom Riddle had hoped that Harry would give up to save Draco’s life.  
Harry had really thought about it. He was truly going to give up, let Tom win, to save Draco’s life.  
That had been plan b, plan a had been were they sole Draco back. The thing was that by the time Harry got to Draco it was too late. Draco was dieing.  
As Draco died in Harry’s arms Harry then truly heard him. He heard him say ‘I love you.’ Harry had been so full of rage that it his magic had flawed out and killed everyone in a 5 mile radius. 

all the while you were in front of me i never realized  
i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when you sing to me  
how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
oh but i feel it  
when u sing to me  
(x3)

Harry walked off the stage as he finished the song and the concert for that evening. As he walked he walked over and took his seven year old son’s hand.  
Harry’s son was named Draco Potter. His son looked just looked his father. He was Draco all over again. Sometimes it was hard for Harry to look at him but he loved his son none the less.  
As they walked to Harry’s changing room little looked up at his papa. “Where you thinking about daddy?” He asked.  
“Yes Dragon I was.” Harry said with a sigh as he held the tears back. “This song was done in his memory and the memory of our love that would never end.”

 

A/N I hope you all liked this one. Because of the way this story was done it can not be put on ff.net.   
Also you need to understand that as Harry is thinking about his love while he’s writing this song. In this story this song is written by Harry. Remember I said he was singer and a song writer.   
I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think. I know I have errors and spelling mistakes so please don’t point them out. See you all with my next story.  
Another A/N This is an old story that I found. I hope you all really do like it.


End file.
